Vomitaco
Vomitaco is the 15th episode of Battle for Dream Island, featuring Barf Bag and Taco as representatives for the contests. It was released on March 1, 2011. Plot Before the intro Pencil, Bubble, and Ice Cube are playing catch until Pencil says that it's no fun without Match. (due to her being eliminated in the previous episode) She then goes on to say to Ice Cube that Match is way better, and that Ice Cube is "garbage" in comparison. Cake at Stake At Cake at Stake, it is revealed that David received 39 votes exclusively for him. The Announcer goes on to say that the viewers were not allowed to vote for him. With 99 out of the 220 votes, Eraser is eliminated. The Announcer then gives the remaining 10 contestants another half of a pair of scissors. The screen then cuts to Eraser, who groans because he only has one-half of a pair of scissors. Contest The Announcer then says that for the challenge, the contestants can either compete in a Barf Bag contest, or a Taco contest. Pencil, Ice Cube, Bubble, Rocky, and Blocky decide to do the barf bag contest, while Firey, Pen, Leafy, Spongy, and Tennis Ball choose the taco contest. For the barf bag contest, the contestants are floating in a huge barf bag, and have to say on their "island" for the longest time. The number of points they get depends on how long they stay on their "island". Announcer explains that the "vomit" is actually colored water, but then Rocky barfs in it, so Announcer says "never mind". Pencil becomes angry and throws a bowling ball at Rocky, knocking him off. The ball then rolls to Blocky. He throws it, but everyone dodges it, causing the barf bag to leak. Pencil throws a pillow to make the leak stop. Pen gets hit by the vomit leaking out of the bag. Pencil throws some barf at Blocky, and it hits him, making him fall. Then she makes an ice cream cone by mixing Ice Cube and barf with whipped cream. She gives it to Bubble, who finds it disgusting, causing her to fall in and pop. Pencil tastes it and admits that it is terrible. She throws the ice cream away (so Ice Cube is out) and the hole starts leaking again when the pillow can't hold anymore, resulting in Pencil falling out. The results: Rocky lasted 17 seconds, Blocky lasted 37 seconds, Bubble lasted 48 seconds, Ice Cube lasted 55 seconds, and Pencil lasted for 60 seconds. For the taco contest, the contestants have to make a taco using provided ingredients. TB picks his ingredients while Spongy quickly finishes his taco. Pen sees Leafy making a huge taco, and asks her if he can have half of it. She agrees, but Pen has to pay "200 vigintillion dollars". Pen pays for this by using a Paper Slip (which was advertised earlier in the series). Firey burns his taco and has to restart. Tennis Ball and Spongy finish their tacos, much to the Announcer's surprise. Leafy cuts her taco in half and brings it over with Pen to the Announcer. Firey finally manages to make an intact taco, although it is a bit burnt. Results The contestants in the Tiny Loser Chamber taste their tacos, and the contestants get 10 points for every person that liked their taco. Tennis Ball get 50 points, though he expected more since the eliminated contestants have only been fed bread for the past 13 months. Spongy gets a lot of likes, so he gets 80 points (even though he used his feet to make his taco). Leafy gets 60 points, which she thinks is pretty good. Pen needs 40 points or more to guarantee that he stays out of the Danger Zone, but he only got 30 points (because the eliminated contestants know that he cheated, according to the Announcer). Firey needs at least six likes, or 60 points, to send Pen into the Danger Zone. Ultimately, he gets 70 points even though he burnt his taco twice, making him safe for another episode. He comments that eliminated contestants must like burnt food, "all crispy and everything". Stinger In the end, Pen, Bubble, and Rocky end up in the Danger Zone, and are up for elimination. At the end of the episode Eraser wonders if he and the other eliminated contestants are going to get more tacos. Trivia * This episode had the first use of the Box of Paper Slips. * The episode title "Vomitaco" is a portmanteau of "Vomit" and "Taco", the name of the two contests. * This is one of the few episodes with more than one contests. The others are Sweet Tooth, Bridge Crossing (if you count the tiebreaker), Crybaby!, Half a Loaf Is Better Than None (counting the rejoin contest) and Don't Pierce My Flesh (if you count the beauty contest). However, the remaining contestants compete in only one contest each, unlike the others. * Without people voting for David this episode would've got 181 votes. * Barf Bag and Taco make their debut. * When Leafy makes a giant taco so she can give some to Pen, it mirrors her actions in Sweet Tooth, where she made a giant strawberry cake so she could give some to the other contestants. * Both characters that represented either contest is a girl. In fact, in BFB, they are both voiced by an actress, while many female characters are voiced by actors. (The two male characters that are voiced by female portrayers are Cake and Lightning.) Goofs *When the basket of bread is dumped into the TLC, Teardrop is seen in it even though she didn't drown. ** Also, Golf Ball isn't in it even though she drowned. *Firey stops flaming a few times. *After Announcer says "Final 10", Rocky says "Bulleh" but he doesn't barf and Ice Cube says "Wow" without moving her mouth. Deaths *Ice Cube is shattered by a nickel. *Bubble pops when she falls in vomit. *Pencil pops Bubble with her finger. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2011 episodes